A Hundred Remnants of the Dark
by Starry Requiem
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two. Vanitas exists only to wreck havoc upon the universe to turn it into his own personal playground. 100 drabbles about the sometimes playful, mostly brutal Vanitas. / Chp5: She had blonde hair and electric green eyes.
1. Black and White

**A/N: **Aw, I love the idea of this challenge so much! I really had my hands full, I wasn't planning on taking on anymore work but how could I possibly pass this up? This is _Wishing-Fire's _**100 Theme Challenge: Round Two**. One character, one hundred words. My chosen character was Vanitas, and the first part of his challenge can be found on my profile under _A Hundred Of His Darkest Hours._

It was awfully hard to write one hundred drabbles about Vanitas the first round… so now I'm aiming for another hundred? Ha! This should be fun. **If you have any requests, please say so in a review! **I'd be more than thrilled to take your request. (:

* * *

The drastic difference between he and Ventus was remarkable.

Pale light against his harsh darkness.  
The colors of the sea against solid amber.  
Ebony against the colors of the sand.

A pure-lighted heart, tainted by his very darkness.

But his very Darkness was starving for Ventus's light and very vice versa. For they were both complete.

There is no black without white, such they shared no light without darkness.

It was utterly impossible. And the closer Vanitas would get to Ven, his heart ached.

Things could have been _much _simpler. But instead, an abomination of nature was born.

Himself.


	2. Angel

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews guys, I appreciate it very much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas or any of the characters featured in this story. Challenge by _Wishing-Fire_.

* * *

The word angel rubbed him in the wrong way. It felt wrong, and tugged at his heart in an incredibly annoying way.

The thought of such a creature was… repulsive. Angelic, pure, and beautiful.

A creature so good surely did not exist.

But when he saw Aqua, his opinions were changed dramatically.

"My darling angel." He whispered into her ear, smiling.

Her light tugged against his Darkness, burning him in all of the harshest ways. But at the same time, soothing him in all of it's right.

Aqua was his own personal angel, sent from the heavens to defeat his inner demons.

Who knew Angels could be so lovely?


	3. Venom

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was out of internet. Ughhh! I'm so behind now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas or any of the characters featured in this story. Challenge by _Wishing-Fire_.

* * *

She felt tired, dragging her feet along any longer seemed impossible.

But she went on. She fought, and swung the Keyblade which each move.

There were swarms of Unversed, and she kept fighting. She _had _to.

And suddenly, they all disappeared. Aqua suddenly felt cold, a breeze rushed through her.

He was near. That was the only explanation.

She raised her eyebrow, looking around.

Her heart began to race, oddly fearing the presence of the boy.

He was a tough opponent to beat, his words cut like venom. Aqua had gotten lucky with Vanitas a few times, but what if her lucky streak has been cut short?

"Hello, Aqua.


	4. Confession

**A/N:** Heeeeyyy guys! What's up? xD What have you all been up to? I hope that there are some people out there that are still interested in reading my stories! Heh.

No matter how big of breaks I take, I just can't stay away from writing! Most of my muse has been going into personal stories…but I recently watched a few clips from 3D and I suddenly miss the KH Fandom. Especially Van! :) so back to the challenge! I completed a hundred, let's see if we could get to two…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas, or any of the characters featured in this story. Challenge by Wishing-Fire.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing an awful tune.

For Vanitas, it was a horrid day.

So he sought refuge in a meadow, an unlikely place for Vanitas.. but a likely one considering his current mood.

He glared at a flower, picking each petal off one by one.

"She loves me… not." He frowned.

Today, Vanitas finally confessed to himself. He was absolutely smitten with the Keyblade Master.

So far, he'd do absolutely anything for an answer to see if she felt the same way. So far, no luck.

"What an… absolutely ridiculous game."


	5. Wish

**A/N: **I have this incredible, sudden urge of muse that I can't let go! :3 I've been constantly writing since the past few days… Let's see if we can get rid of some of these loose end stories, kay? xD I made so many and never finished them. I'm going to change that.

As requested by **Suntiger**, LarxenexVanitas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas, or any of the characters featured in this story. Challenge by Wishing-fire.

* * *

Somewhere between Light and Darkness and Life and Death, he found himself captured by a Nymph.

Her long, slender fingers trailed along his neck.

"You are a silly boy, indeed." She whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

She had blonde hair and electric green eyes.

If only he could feel the electricity behind those eyes, the hot of her touch or warmth against his ear. He couldn't feel anything.

"It's ridiculous that you even _tried _to be anything more than just a _silly. stupid. boy._" She poked his chest, pushing him down with just her finger. "Don't make wishes anymore."

Her laughter filled his ears.


End file.
